Ultimo suspiro
by DioGabo
Summary: Una capitana vuelve a Noxus de su exilio auto-impuesto, mientras uno de los miembros mas fuertes de la familia Du Couteau se ve algo consternado por este regreso inesperado.
1. Prologo

**Último suspiro**

**Prologo: La exiliada**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Hace cuanto abandone el campo de batalla deshonrada de mí propio accionar, viendo a mis hermanos noxianos y a los jonios ser torturados por el terror bioquímico de ese desgraciado zaunita, Singed? Singed… Maldito bastardo… Espero que te estés pudriendo en una cárcel de noxus por lo que hiciste ese día.

¿Quién soy? Mi nombre es Riven. Fui antaño una de las guerreras más temidas y respetadas en Noxus, incluso me dieron una poderosa espada rúnica como condecoración. Pero desde aquel día, todo ha cambiado. Desde aquel día en que me di cuenta que el ideal noxiano que yo tanto defendía, había muerto en pos de un fin horripilante, la eliminación del pueblo jonio, mi espíritu ha caído en la deshonra, y por eso me he visto obligada a romper mi propia espada, esa misma con la que me condecoraron hace ya tiempo, para demostrar que mi espíritu, al igual que ella, se ha fracturado en pedazos.

He viajado por Jonia buscando redimir mis pecados desde entonces, pero no he tenido resultados. No sé como borrar de mi mente el horror y la agonía de mis hombres y los de esos pobres jonios, de cómo sufrían ante el arma de un extranjero maldito que vendió a los hombres que luchaban con él. ¿Luchar? No… Ese científico loco no movió un pelo, dejo que su arma lo hiciera por él, estúpido cobarde desgraciado.

Pero eso ya no importa. Ya no importa cuánto maldiga a Singed, no importa cuánto me maldiga a mi misma por lo que hice, "ya todo eso es parte del pasado". Desearía poder creérmelo. Quiero simplemente encontrar la forma de seguir adelante, pero no sé cómo. Los bosques de Jonia son lugares muy extraños, todo está tranquilo, puedo cazar en paz lejos de las ciudades. No quiero que me vean, no deben verme. Una noxiana en estas tierras no será bien recibida, aun y a pesar de haber desertado. Este pueblo no perdonara nunca a mi nación por lo que le hizo. Y no los puedo culpar, yo tampoco lo haría.

Cada día que pasa, es un día más que me cuestiono porque hice lo que hice. Pero este día no, este día ha pasado algo que temía con creces, alguien me ha visto mientras trato de cazar algo de comer empuñando mi espada destrozada, y este no es un alguien cualquiera, lo reconocí, a pesar de tener su rostro desfigurado, logre reconocerlo. Un soldado jonio, uno de los soldados con el que alcance a cruzar miradas antes de que Singed lanzara contra nosotros su arma mortal, estaba a 30 metros frente a mí, con un arco y una flecha cargada, parecía que estaba cazando como yo.

Me di cuenta que me reconoció también, en sus ojos pude ver un odio del que nunca he sido objetivo antes. Seguramente me culpa por lo que ocurrió, desea verme muerta. Lo veo desaparecer en el bosque corriendo, seguro buscando informar lo que ha visto. No lo pienso ni dos segundos seguidos, tengo que escapar urgentemente de Jonia, antes de que empiecen a buscarme.

Llego a un puerto cercano al bosque, tengo suerte de que no sea tan evidente mi procedencia noxiana para los civiles y que pueda esconder mi espada fácilmente gracias a que está rota, al menos algo bueno salió de hacer eso. Necesito pensar una manera de salir de estas islas sin pagar. En eso noto lo que parece ser un anuncio. "Se buscan tripulantes mercantes". No es mucho, pero puedo usar esa excusa para salir de Jonia.

Me acerco a la mesa donde se anotan los voluntarios, coloco un nombre falso que se me ocurrió en el momento y soy aceptada al instante. Supongo que la gente de aquí no se hace mucho problema con este tipo de cosas.

Al subir al barco, soy una de las pocas mujeres abordo, incluso algún que otro marino idiota se hace el gracioso e intenta conquistarme. Uno en particular, parece que le guste demasiado. Trato de ignorarlo para que me deje de fastidiar, pero no se detiene hasta que el propio capitán le ordena frenar con esa tontería. Logro apreciar que el marino quiere escupirme en la cara, pero antes que lo logre y sin que el capitán lo note, lo golpeo en la mandíbula, haciendo que se muerda la lengua fuertemente. Estúpidos primates, hacen quedar mal a los verdaderos caballeros. Se me vienen a la mente muchos hombres justos, poderosos y respetables de mi nación, hombres que realmente pueden llamarse así, aunque uno sobresale del montón, Talon.

Talon es un viejo compañero de entrenamiento, recuerdo que me llevaba muy bien con él, éramos muy cercanos cuando vivía en Noxus. Talon es parte de una de las familias más importantes de Noxus, la familia Du Couteau, a la cual pertenece uno de los generales más importantes de Noxus. Este mismo fue el que adopto a Talon, es como uno más de sus hijos, a pesar que él sabe que es huérfano.

Recordar a Talon me hace extrañar un poco a mi nación por algún motivo. ¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrá importado tan siquiera mi presunta muerte? Son preguntas que no alcanzo a intentar responderme, ya que mientras divago en mis pensamientos, alguien me toca el hombro.

Salgo de mi trance autoimpuesto, y al darme media vuelta, trato de ocultar mi temor, sin mucho éxito, cuando me doy cuenta quien estaba a mi lado. Una mujer de piel morena me estaba mirando a los ojos seriamente, sus ojos brillaban de un verde esmeralda que nunca antes había visto en nadie más. Por su vestimenta se nota que es uno de los sabios de Jonia. Había escuchado historias de una sabia jonia que mato a un general con un poder misterioso, Karma era su nombre. Maldita sea. Me aferro a la esperanza de que no sea ella o de que no me reconozca al menos.

-Se…Señorita Karma... ¿A qué se debe este honor tan repentino?- dice el capitán sorprendido, y yo confirmo mis temores. Es ella, Karma, una de las líderes de la resistencia jonia. Mi terror y desesperación se hacen aun más evidentes al tener esta revelación.

-Capitán.- Exclama la sabia en tono firme. –Necesito llevarme a esta marina conmigo, tengo que conversar algo con ella.- el capitán asiente sin dar objeciones. Karma me jala del brazo suavemente, como si fuera una niña.

Ahora mismo siento como mi estomago se revuelve y todo mi cuerpo tiembla. Mi cabeza empieza a formular miles de preguntas, pero son tres las que más destacan. ¿Por qué no me asesino cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Qué es lo que desea decirme? ¿Realmente me habrá reconocido?

Mientras estas preguntas surgen en mi mente, llegamos a una alcaldía cerca del puerto, parece ser que este es un pueblo pesquero. La sabia me hace pasar a una oficina a la fuerza y cierra la puerta con llave cuidándose de que nadie se haya dado cuenta. Me suelta y yo trato de fingir lo mejor que puedo.

-¿A-a que se debe este honor, señorita Karma?- Ella me observa de reojo con una mirada penetrante.

-No tiene porque fingir conmigo… Capitana Riven del ejercito noxiano.- ella levanta un papel con mi foto en el. -Para suerte del soldado retirado que logro divisarte hace menos de tres horas en el bosque, y que vive a unos pocos kilómetros del mismo en uno de los pueblos madereros, yo estaba pasando por dicho pueblo, supervisando las obras como hago de costumbre.- Por un momento siento como se me nubla la vista y debo de estar muy palida del miedo, porque casi al segundo de mostrarme la fotografía Karma dice en tono serio. –Intuyo por tu rostro que no esperabas esto, ¿o no?

Es cierto, estoy aterrada. Instintivamente habría sacado mi espada en cuanto mostro mi foto, pero sé que no servirá de nada, de una u otra forma si tiene que matarme lo hará, y mi espada poco va a ayudarme a frenar el poder que ella posee. Mientras balbuceo palabras sin sentido tratando de encontrar alguna oración que salve mi vida, Karma suspira con paciencia para luego decir mientras se gira para mirarme de frente.

-Relajese señorita Riven, no vengo a matarla. Al contrario, vengo a ayudarla a salir de Jonia.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno: Karma**

Esto tiene que ser una broma, un truco, una trampa, no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar. Karma, una de las líderes de la resistencia de Jonia contra el ejercito noxiano, aquella que asesino a uno de los generales del regimiento frente a sus hombres con un poder nunca antes visto y que además le causo tantos problemas a Noxus obligando a sus fuerzas a retirarse al final, está dándome la posibilidad a mí, una noxiana, una enemiga de su nación, a irme de esta maltrecha isla para volver al continente. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, no logro entenderlo.

Mi rostro muestra una mueca de desconfianza e incredibilidad muy marcada. Tanto es así que Karma muestra una sonrisa diciendo en un tono paciente y sereno.

-Veo que no crees en lo que digo, aunque eres alguien inteligente, piensa un poco, y te darás cuenta que te digo la verdad.

-¿Qué piense un poco? ¿De qué está hablando esta…? Un momento…- Pienso un momento antes de entender un par de cosas.

Aun sigo con vida y Karma no me ha delatado. Hubiera sido muy fácil para ella capturarme o matarme en el momento en que me reconoció en el barco, además que ella no se arriesgaría a dejar libre a alguien como yo si hubiera querido deshacerse de mí desde un principio. Por un momento, la posibilidad de que ella esté intentando ayudarme no parece tan descabellada. Sin embargo, esto no es suficiente, necesito saber concretamente el porqué Karma hace esto.

-Aun me siento inquita por tus razones. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme exactamente? Soy una hija de noxus y participe en la masacre de tu pueblo. No tiene ningún sentido que quieras…- Karma interrumpe cortante.

-Eres la hija de Noxus que deserto, que abandono el campo de batalla al darse cuenta las injusticias que su gente le provoco a la mía. De lo contrario, habrías vuelto a pelear por Noxus en lugar de quedarte en los bosques de Jonia, escondida hasta que la guerra se detuvo, y de haberlo hecho, probablemente no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación… ¿No lo cree usted así, capitana?

Aunque me cuesta mucho confiar en ella, realmente no puedo decir que lo que diga es incoherente. Prefiero mantener el silencio para darle la razón a la sabia jonia, dejando que prosiga explicando cómo pretende sacarme de estas tierras.

-Tengo unos amigos en Piltover, la Sheriff Caitlyn y el centinela Jayce. Ellos dos pueden ayudarte a que tú llegada a su ciudad no sea registrada por las mayores autoridades.- Karma arquea una ceja mientras comenta. -Como sabrás, los noxianos no son bienvenidos en Piltover desde que hicieron su pacto con Zaun para usar esas armas para la invasión a Jonia.- La frase me resulta desagradable aunque sea cierta. Aunque Piltover no es uno de los aliados de Noxus, tampoco hay razones para que los noxianos ataquen la ciudad. A pesar de esto, Piltover ha negado en varias oportunidades tener relaciones comerciales con Noxus, debido a que no acepta los términos en los que se rige mi nación, es ahí donde entra Zaun. Zaun, es una ciudad estado que limita con Piltover, y es rival de esta cuando de tecnología se trata. Sin embargo, Zaun es lo opuesto a Piltover. Es un lugar donde la magia y la tecnología están en constante ebullición. Un lugar contaminado y desagradable, hogar de mercenarios y lunáticos, no por nada entre los noxianos se le llama: "La industria del Caos".

La sabia prosigue con la explicación, sin darle importancia alguna a mis reacciones.

-Cuando arribes a Piltover, ellos te dirán la mejor manera de irte para Zaun sin muchos problemas. Ellos no tienen permitido irse de Piltover, por lo cual estarías sola contra las amenazas de Zaun, sin embargo, para eso esta otra amiga mía que te estará esperando en el barco que he preparado para ti. - ¿Otra amiga? Vaya que esta sabia piensa en todo. Con razón fue un gran problema para los generales noxianos durante la guerra. -Cuando llegues a Zaun, imagino que sabes que hacer.

Suspiro asintiendo. Tendre que abrirme camino hasta la embajada noxiana, y lo digo literalmente. Es posible que me esperen muchos peligros en Zaun, los vagabundos por lo general son usados como ratas de laboratorio por los grandes científicos nobles de la ciudad. ¿Nobles? Por favor, no debería insultar a los nobles verdaderos encasillando a esas bestias en esa categoría.

Los zaunitas son es su mayoría desquiciados y psicópatas que ven en la tecnología Hextech y en la Termatugia, es decir, la aplicación tecnológica de la magia, una forma de innovación. Según los zaunitas, para innovar, hay que tener libertad, y esa libertad se traduce a "Haz lo que quieras, siempre y cuando logres tu cometido", es decir, libertinaje. Por lo general estos cometidos son desagradables. El ejemplo más claro que se me viene a la mente es Singed, el zaunita que deseaba encontrar la fórmula máxima de muerte y desesperación a través de químicos que manipulaban la mente y torturaban a quienes eran expuestos a esto. Incluso se ha llegado a decir que esté enfermo desgraciado ha probado varios de sus experimentos en sí mismo, cuando no tiene conejillos de indias humanos a los cuales torturar, eso podría explicar su demacrado y desagradable aspecto, lleno de cicatrices que son cubiertas por vendas cuidadosamente colocadas, al menos este imbécil sabe cómo aplicar los pocos buenos conocimientos que le da su doctorado en sí mismo. Penoso y repugnante. Escapa a mí entender como semejantes entes de la corrupción y la locura, pueden ser vistos como aliados por los altos mandos noxianos.

La sabia entonces vuelve a darme la espalda para poder quitarle el cerrojo a la puerta y acto seguido abrirla.

-Bien, ahora acompáñame para mostrarte tu transporte.

Karma me lleva nuevamente al puerto. Al llegar noto que el otro barco ya se había ido, imagino que tenían que llegar pronto a su destino. La sabia no tarda en mostrarme mi nuevo transporte. Es bastante grande, aunque pequeño a comparación del barco que quería abordar en primera instancia. Karma me explica presenta al capitán del barco, y este sube de inmediato a ocupar su posición. Mientras miro el barco desde la orilla, noto que algo se mueve en la cubierta del barco. Entonces Karma me dice sonriendo.

-Bueno Riven, te prescento a mi amiga…- lo que se estaba moviendo en la cubierta salta desde ella y cae parada al lado de Karma. –Ahri, la kumiho.

¿Kumiho? Una mujer zorro de nueve colas, con capacidades mágicas. Pensé que eran un mito. Pero no, aquí mismo estoy viendo una con mis propios ojos, es fascinante debo admitir.

-Entonces, ¿Ella me ayudara a sobrevivir a los zaunitas?

-Efectivamente.- Dice Karma segura de su decir mientras la kumiho se me acerca.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Riven, será un honor para mí viajar a su lado y defenderla de los peligros de Zaun.

Me pregunto si esta chica sabrá realmente a que nos enfrentaremos al llegar a la Industria del Caos. Algo me dice que es un poco ingenua.

Me despido de Karma con un apretón de manos, agradeciendo su ayuda, y con Ahri, subimos al barco. Pasados unos minutos, el capitán hace sonar la campanilla y el barco zarpa hacia las aguas. Saludo a Karma y me permito dejar escapar unas lágrimas mientras me despido de Jonia, teniendo la certeza de que, al menos uno de sus habitantes, me ha perdonado de mis atroces actos. Algún día espero pagarle este enorme acto de compasión a Karma. Y cuando restablezca mi honor, juro que lo hare, cueste lo que me cueste.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: El huérfano noxiano

Noxus, mi tierra, el lugar donde nací. El lugar donde el más fuerte siempre tiene privilegio sobre el más débil. Lugar donde no importa tu posición o tu rango económico, solo tu fuerza te traerá la gloria que mereces. Yo mismo soy la prueba viviente de esa mentalidad.

Mi nombre es Talon. Soy un hijo de Noxus en toda regla. No tengo madre ni padre, mi nación es mi familia. Aunque no siempre fue así. Nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos, crecí solo en un orfanato esperando a que alguien me adoptara. Nunca apareció nadie. En ese orfanato aprendí a cocinar muy bien, ayudaba en la cocina casi todo el tiempo. Ese era el único sitio en donde me sentía bienvenido, las cocineras y cocineros eran muy buenos conmigo. No era alguien realmente sociable, le guardaba rencor a muchos de mis compañeros. Los odiaba profundamente.

A los diecisiete años, casi asesino a uno de ellos con un cuchillo de cocina, por lo cual me vi forzado a escapar.

Habiendo escapado y teniendo que vivir en la calle, me di cuenta que tenía un talento innato con los cuchillos y el sigilo. A mis diecinueve años, había entrenado por mi cuenta el arte de las navajas, logre aprender trucos de sigilo robando la poca ropa que podía conseguir y mis comidas del día a día, las cuales solían ser algunas frutas y carnes crudas. Mis primeros atuendos eran andrajosos, pero a pesar de eso, cumplían su cometido, ocultarme de mis enemigos y hacerme pasar desapercibido. Aunque eso no evitaba que aparecieran de vez en cuando hábiles contrincantes y agentes de la ley que quisieran llevarme ante la justicia, por supuesto, esos hombres no volvieron a ver a sus familias. Me hice con una reputación en los barrios por donde deambulaba, eso me volvió confiado y descuidado.

Un día, buscaba un poco de suministros, le robe un reloj de oro a un hombre encapuchado que tenía un bastón, y gire para intentar correr como era lo usual. Estos viejos ricos nunca pelean por sus joyas. Aunque no esperaba lo que paso luego. Antes de empezar a correr, el hombre me golpea en el muslo izquierdo haciéndome caer, mi pierna no se movía, y sentía un enorme dolor. Fue un golpe certero, demasiado certero.

-No está bien robar en Noxus, ¿lo sabías joven?- Tenia una voz muy apagada. –Eres el ladrón que siempre andan mencionando en esta zona, ¿verdad? Ese que ha matado a los perseguidores, ¿no?- Saque mi navaja rápidamente, pero un cuervo muy peculiar me la arranca de la mano y se la deja en la mano al hombre encapuchado. –Buena chica, mi linda Beatrice.- el hombre acaricia al ave negra con ternura, pude notar que el ave tenía seis ojos, tres de cada lado, mientras el hombre se me acerca lentamente. –Pareces una de esas personas interesantes.

El hombre se quita su capucha, y pude reconocerlo. Su boca y su nariz estaban cubiertas con un pañuelo. Swain, el mejor estratega noxiano. No lo podía creer. Su fama era bien descripta por la prensa, su capacidad de análisis era impresionante. Eso explico el golpe tan preciso y frio. Me toma de mis ropas y me levanta en el aire, quede bastante impresionado por la increíble fuerza que ese viejo tenía aun y a pesar de su apariencia decrepita y frágil.

-¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer ahora contigo?- su voz apagada se volvió muy violenta y salvaje, parecía que me hablaba alguien más, era una sensación aterradora. –Voy a enseñarte a no robarle a los que están por encima de ti, gusano asqueroso.

Swain deja escapar una risa seca, pero entonces una voz firme e imponente exclama.

-Baja al joven, Swain, no vinimos para hacer esto, ¿lo recuerdas?- Me gire a ver quién me había defendido. Era un hombre alto y robusto, con una cicatriz que le recorría el rostro, llevaba una armadura con el símbolo de Noxus en el centro y a su espalda se encontraba un pelotón de unos veinte hombres pertenecientes al ejército noxiano. Un general, y parece que están buscando algo, o a alguien pensé.

-Ah general Du Couteau, no entiendo porque debería…- en ese momento el general le interrumpe.

-Te dije que lo bajaras Swain… ¿O acaso tengo que obligarte? Recuerda que estamos buscando a un prisionero fugitivo, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- sentir la imponencia y la severidad con la que el general le hablaba al estratega maestro me hizo sentir un escalofrió que recorría todo mi cuerpo, erizándome la piel, no me imagino que hará este hombre cuando realmente estuviese enojado. Finalmente, luego de unos segundos de silencio, Swain me deja caer y dice.

-A veces creo que usted es muy blando con los criminales, general Du Couteau. - Swain continua su camino con las tropas del ejército siguiéndolo, mientras trato de recuperarme de la caída, me doy cuenta que el general no se había ido con ellos, es más, lo tenía frente a mí.

Si antes de solo escuchar su tono autoritario me daba escalofríos, tenerlo enfrente de mí hizo que todo mi cuerpo se petrificara por unos instantes. El general solo me miraba hasta que me dijo.

-¿Estas solo? ¿Eres huérfano?- Su voz era diferente, me resulto cálida y comprensiva, por un momento me recordó a las cocineras y cocineros del orfanato, lo cual hizo que mi cuerpo recuperara un poco la movilidad. A sus preguntas solo pude responderle con un leve movimiento de cabeza, hablar no era una opción, ya que aun cuando me había relajado, mi instinto aun estaba en alerta máxima. Después de todo, era un general del ejército noxiano, y no cualquier general. El general Du Couteau, decían que era el más fiero y el mas diestro con la espada, aunque en ese tiempo no lo creía, hoy en día no puedo dudarlo realmente. En ese momento, el general me lanza una espada, su tono de voz se endurece otra vez mientras desenvaina su propia espada personal. –Escuche que eres diestro con la espada. Voy a darte una oportunidad. Si logras desarmarme, te dejare vivir. Pero si yo logro desarmarte, morirás.-

La emoción y la adrenalina empezaron a correr por mi cuerpo. Era joven y estúpido, creía que el general era solo un veterano de guerra retirado bastante fanfarrón, solamente intimidante por lo grande que era. Grave error.

Fui el primero en atacar, el general no se molestaba en evadir mis ataques, simplemente los bloqueaba, sin moverse más de lo necesario. Creí que se estaba burlando de mí, lo cual aumento mi furia y la fuerza de mis golpes. Pero luego de un golpe que hizo al general tambalearse de su posición serena, me confié e hice presión con mi espada, sin embargo, había caído en su trampa. El general cuando vio mi fuerza implementada en un solo punto durante el choque de espadas, se movió ligeramente a la derecha, y perdí el equilibrio, moviéndome hacia adelante por toda la presión acumulada por mi propia fuerza, lo que hizo que mi mano que sostenía la espada se aflojara, momento que el general aprovecho para patear la espada fuertemente haciendo que esta se clavara en una pared cercana. Me había desarmado.

Rápidamente me arrodille en el piso y me prepare para ser asesinado, sin embargo, el general dijo.

-Eres libre de irte, este reto solo fue una prueba para tus habilidades, tienes talento, no lo dudo, si entras al ejercito serás un gran soldado.- Su voz se había vuelto otra vez muy cálida. Me dio la espalda y se dispuso a irse, cuando yo lo detuve con un grito.

-¡GENERAL!- cuando el general se dio vuelta me vio con la cabeza en el suelo. –¡LE SUPLICO QUE ME VUELVA SU APRENDIZ! - grite con todas mis fuerzas. El general repitió con una expresión extrañada en su voz.

-¿Aprendiz?- repitió el general mientras me miraba humillándome. Escucho como suspira, y lo piensa unos momentos, para finalmente contestar. –Está bien joven, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?-

-Soy Talon… Maestro.- le digo aun sin levantar la vista.

-Muy bien Talon, levanta la mirada, ahora eres mi aprendiz, vivirás conmigo y mis hijas, e iras a la escuela militar. Tendrás un entrenamiento especial conmigo, pero también serás como cualquier noxiano, aprenderás lo que los demás aprenden, y solo el tiempo y tu fuerza determinaran donde terminaras. - dijo mientras yo me levantaba y me pidió que lo siguiese.

A partir de entonces el general me crio como su hijo. Sus hijas al principio eran bastante escépticas. Logre ganarme el respeto y la confianza de la mayor, Katarina, cuando terminamos empatados en un combate de espadas. Ambos reconocimos nuestra fuerza, y nos propusimos a ser cada vez más fuertes, ayudándonos entre nosotros, como el general quiso desde el inicio.

Por su parte, la más joven, Cassiopeia, era un misterio para mí. A diferencia de su padre y su hermana, a ella no se le daban bien las espadas, su especialidad era su elegancia y su lengua, cual serpiente engatusaba a todos, incluso a su propio padre para que hicieran lo que ella quería. Cuando pienso en ella, siempre me da risa lo desagradable que puede llegar a ser el destino, y como las personas pueden terminar volviéndose en lo que aparentan, pero ese es harina de otro costal.

Con respecto a la vida al lado del general, pues debo de decir que tuve la oportunidad de conocer a basuras muy grandes, como lo era Swain, y personas muy respetables. Pude escuchar muchas cosas por parte de los compañeros de mi maestro que normalmente venían a la casa a pasar una tarde.

Un año después de mi encuentro con el general, finalmente entre a la academia, tenia veinte años.

En esos años conocí a una chica, que siempre me resulto particularmente interesante, su manejo con la espada era excepcional. Era la mejor de la clase en ese entonces, junto conmigo y Katarina, pero siempre note que estaba sola luego de clases, y que desaparecía patio principal durante los descansos. Nunca me atreví a hablarle, mas por timidez que por otra cosa, pero si sabia algunas cosas sobre ella, ser cercano al general me daba acceso a saber ciertas cosas sobre las personas que me rodeaban. Su nombre era Riven, venia de una familia humilde, pero, aun así, su potencial se dejaba ver en cada práctica y demostración que protagonizaba, cosa que le encantaba a los altos mandos del ejército noxiano, incluyendo a mi maestro. Se le veía un gran futuro por delante.

No fue hasta pasados dos años, cuando por fin pude hablar con ella. Fue durante inicios de curso, habíamos sido elegidos para enfrentarnos en combate, durante la primera práctica de entrenamiento de ese año. Era costumbre que se seleccionaran a dos alumnos con capacidades y calificaciones similares para que hicieran una presentación. Habiendo tenido dos años en la academia solo había presenciado dos. Eran secos, sin respeto alguno, el ganador se solía regodear en su victoria, sin darle importancia al perdedor. Algo bastante desagradable si me preguntan.

El general me dijo una vez que los guerreros se conocen mejor durante los combates, y así fue efectivamente. La fuerza de sus golpes, el ímpetu de sus impulsos al atacar, las expresiones en su rostro. Su habilidad transmitía todo lo que yo sospechaba. Soledad, miedo, valor y deseos de auto superación. Finalmente termine ganando la pelea, mi entrenamiento con el general y las clases de pelea ayudaron mucho y significaron una ventaja, aunque no había sido nada fácil.

-Buen enfrentamiento.- Alcance a decir mientras extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella me mira sin entender ese gesto al principio, como mencione antes, el honor con los rivales no era muy común. Pero finalmente cedió y tomo mi mano para que así pudiera levantarla.

-Eres el hijo adoptivo de Du Couteau, Talon, ¿cierto? He escuchado hablar mucho sobre ti.- Al parecer no era el único que tenía información tomada de otras fuentes.

-Sí. Y tú eres Riven, también se habla mucho de ti en la academia y en el Alto Mando. - Al darme cuenta lo que había dicho, me di vuelta dándole la espalda. Había hablado de más, fue una suerte que nadie me había oído salvo ella, por supuesto. El profesor aplaudió y nos felicito. Dio un pequeño discurso, en el cual nos mostraba como figuras idílicas de cómo deberían ser todos los alumnos. Esto claramente nos trajo cosas buenas, y cosas no tan buenas a ambos.

Luego de la clase, llego el descanso, yo aún estaba bastante nervioso. Había revelado información que podría condenarme, o en el mejor de los casos volvería a la calle, echado a patadas por mi maestro. En ese momento, siento que alguien me toca la espalda, y sobresaltado me giro para ver que era Riven, aunque estaba bastante seria mirándome fijamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Sígueme. - dice la chica mientras empieza a caminar y yo la seguí en silencio. Llegamos a un callejón alejado del patio central, eso respondía por qué desaparecía durante los descansos. Ella se detuvo y me comenta.

-Dijiste que en el alto mando hablaban de mi…- su voz parecía apagada. Yo desvié la mirada y dije un poco preocupado.

-Bueno... Realmente no debí decir eso, discúlpame. - quería tratar de desviar su atención, no quería que preguntara.

-No debiste, pero lo hiciste. Entonces… ¿Realmente es verdad? – Replico ella. Su tono había cambiado, parecía como si se estuviera aferrando a una esperanza. Algo que me extraño y que por un momento me conmovió.

-Sí, es verdad. – Ella se gira y pude ver que sus ojos estaban llorosos. - ¿Por qué estas llorando? –

-Bueno, me he esforzado mucho realmente, mi sueño es llegar a ser parte de la elite algún día, y que tú me digas eso, realmente me pone muy feliz. – ella sonríe tímidamente. De solo recordar esa hermosa sonrisa mi corazón se acelera. Aun teniendo veinte años era tan hermosa.

-Ya veo, jeje. – Trato de disimular mi nerviosismo. -De todas formas, intenta no hacerlo público, se supone que no debo dar este tipo información. – digo tratando de relajarme y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Tranquilo, me doy cuenta por tus nervios, no diré nada, te lo prometo. – ella sonríe y yo suspiro aliviado. -Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir a comer después de la escuela?

Sin pensarlo mucho acepte. Desde ese momento, nuestra amistad se fue forjando cada vez más y más, compartimos muchísimas cosas. Nos vimos entre nosotros ascender cada vez más y más en el mando de Noxus, hasta que, pasados diez años, ella y yo habíamos logrado nuestros cometidos. Mientras que yo, me volví el asesino personal de mi maestro, siempre velando por la seguridad de mi familia desde las sombras. ella logro llegar a ser una de las capitanas más respetadas, hasta había sido condecorada por el Alto Mando con una de las espadas rúnicas de piedra negra más poderosas de Valoran, forjada y encantada con hechicería noxiana, tan pesada y ancha como un escudo, algo que le encantaba. Es una pena que esa felicidad no durara mucho.

Poco tiempo después de eso, ella fue enviada a Jonia a pelear en la guerra, con los malditos lunáticos de Zaun acompañándola. Tuve un muy mal presentimiento de eso, traté de evitar que se fuera, pero no lo conseguí, ella tenía un orgullo nacional muy fuerte, era admirable.

Pasaron las semanas, no supe nada de ella, hasta que la guerra termino. Mi peor temor se había cumplido, ella había muerto.


End file.
